


A Foregone Conclusion

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 204: Nuts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Foregone Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 204: Nuts.

“Hello, Sally Sparrow. I’m the Doctor.”

“But... what? _The_ Doctor? As in...”

“Impossible time travelling alien; that’s me!”

“But I’ve seen the Doctor. You’re nothing like him.”

“I’ve changed a bit. It’s a thing. Go with it.”

“You’re completely mad, aren’t you?”

“So I’ve been told. Are you going to let that stop you?”

“Stop me from what?”

“From travelling with me, of course.” The Doctor gestured to the TARDIS. “I swear it won’t leave you behind this time.”

Sally couldn’t help but think, looking at him, that he _needed_ her to say yes.

As if she’d say anything else.


End file.
